Charlotte Loud Katakuri
by Goku D. Uzumaki
Summary: After his fierce battle with Luffy, Katakuri somehow ends up in the Loud House world. Having little to no memories of his past, Katakuri gets integrated into the crazy Loud family. How much will the world of the Loud House change now that the Louds have an awesome yet out of this world big brother? Read and find out on Charlotte Loud Katakuri! (plot driven story).
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter 1: A New World**

_**AN: Heyyy, this is your boi Goku D. Uzumaki here with a brand new story, but this time, our favorite boi Charlotte Katakuri of One Piece will be in the Loud House universe! How will things happen with our mochi boi added in this crazy large family? Well, read and find out!**_

_**I looked over at the crossover sections of the Loud House, and...wow. I thought the Danganronpa crossovers are tiny...for such a popular Nick cartoon, I would expect the crossovers to be immense! But alas, my dreams were shot down. So I figured to try this story out, and I know...I'm not even a quarter way done with my first story The Ultimate Big Brother (please check that out and let me know) but I was so anxious to try a new story with a character that the Loud House universe had never seen before! So I can't wait to get this started.**_

_**First and foremost, to set some ground rules. Katakuri will be in his early teens, during when Brulee got injured, so he's most likely in between his 13-14's. His appearance already will stick out like a sore thumb in the Loud House world so I decide to make him younger, make him be the eldest of the Loud family. As he grows, he will be not as his original 16'8 titanic height, but he will be roughly around 9-10 feet tall, to add a little variety. And plus, he will have none of his powers...yet. The only one he will have right at the moment is his Observation Haki, and that's it. His other abilities may or may not come, because I don't want him to be broken as his presence already broke all logic in the Loud House world, but just trying to wing it.**_

_**And Katakuri might be OOC, but I will do my best to keep him in his character. Like in my first story, this is him after his fight with Luffy.**_

_**Will this story be cringy or awesome, I hope the latter, I honestly do. I hope this story won't p off any Loud House or One Piece fans out there so please bare with me on this one.**_

_**So without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Charlotte Loud Katakuri!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR LOUD HOUSE. THE LOUD HOUSE IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON TV AND CHRIS SAVINO AND ONE PIECE IS OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, SHUEISHA, FUJI TV, AND EIICHIRO ODA.**_

* * *

_**In an unknown world, in a world full of mirrors**_

"**GUM-GUM...BLACK...MAMBA!" **A voice yelled out from in the air as his arms began to punch and zip at extremely high speeds at the gigantic, wounded crimsonhead giant to try to defeat the man and finish the fight once and for all.

The giant raised his blackened arms that are formed like blocks to shield the numerous rapid-fire punches that are bombarding at him. Though the punches are extremely frenetic and inaccurate, they have semi-homing abilities as a few fists strike against the giant's stomach, reeling him back a bit as the flurry of punches rain upon him. The one who is launching the attack is a young boy at 19, with black wavy hair, his eyes narrowed in intensity of his intent on defeating his opponent. The boy has a missing tooth and like the giant, his body is marred with battle scars. He's wearing whatever scrap of clothing that remains of a black dress suit, and red shorts with white fluffs.

His body is coated with a black sheen with a red tint. A smoke ring billows around his shoulders and underneath his arms. And what both the boy and giant have in common is that they have a grave, bloody impalement wound on the left side of their stomachs. Despite the injuries, the two still battle with their heart's content of besting one another.

Having enough of the barrage, the giant began to dodge the strikes with such precision, almost dance-like. Though it wasn't perfect as he's been tagged by a few punches, but despite of, he's dodging his way out of the furious hail of punches. The giant continued to dodge and evade the punches that were heading his way until one fist tagged him at his boot, causing him to slip and as if it looks bad enough, his slip up cause the frenzied fists to home in on him in an effort to land an endless rain of punches.

But the giant have other ideas. His crimson eyes glowed a bright red and his body morphed like a snake as he avoided the barrage and flies off to exit the storm. As the boy continues to launch his attack, in front of him was the giant who successfully managed to dodge, evade, and exit the furious hail of punches. The boy's eyes widened in shock as the giant reeled his left leg back in such great lengths due to his enormous height and right before the boy managed to react, the giant pulls his leg and landed his pink knee pad's spike in the boy's face. The extremely painful impact sent the boy flying across the purple, surreal dimension's walls before finally crashing, ending the boy's relentless attack.

The giant reeled his leg back after sending the boy packing. Satisfied by the end of the punches, the giant pants as he stared at the shattered walls to the boy that landed several yards across from him. The man's battle-crazed eyes widened as he knows that the fight has gone long enough and it is time to end their duel that had been going on for several hours.

"I believe it's time to end this, don't you agree Straw Hat Luffy?" The giant shouted across the area to the boy. In a pile of rubble, the boy now named Luffy stepped out of the rubble with a large trickle of blood on his face from the spike blow the giant inflicted on him. Yet still, his face is still marked with fierce determination and will to defeat the man who gave him one of the fights of his life. Luffy panted as he heard the giant's question as he too wanted to end the fight.

It's now or never.

"I was thinking the exact same way. Let's do this, Katakuri," Luffy replied back. The giant named Katakuri smirked as his body morphed into a doughnut shaped wheel and began to spin at high speeds towards Luffy. The boy widened his eyes as he recognized the technique as he got hit by the attack and known its devastating effect on him. "That move again?!" Luffy exclaimed.

Katakuri's face flashed on the speeding donut with an intense look on his bloodied face. "Get ready Straw Hat, you fought well and as such, I will put you to rest!"

Luffy cocked his right arm back and reared his fist further with a ratchet gearing sound to it as he prepares to launch his counterattack. Right now it's now or never, he must put all of his strength and speed in this attack for it to put Katakuri down once and for all! He must get stronger!

"Thank you but no, the one who will need rest is you!" Luffy shouted back rearing his arm, gathering all of his strength to the fist.

"**NOW...GUM-GUM..." **Luffy shouted then he finally released his right arm and it sped and stretched towards the spinning donut but the man dodged the attack and rose in the air. Katakuri's face emerged from the wheel with his razor teeth mouth stretched wide as he screams at the boy to end the fight.

**"BUZZ CUT MOCHI!" **After Katakuri screamed that, black spikes emerged from the wheel as he charges closer to Luffy. The rubber boy wasn't intimidated at the slightest, but grew more fierce as he forces more speed and acceleration in his stretching fist to gain enough power and momentum to land at the spinning man as it continues to make angles and corners to get more speed. The wheel launched high in the air until its like a dot, then suddenly the wheel uncurls itself and out emerges Katakuri flying down towards Luffy with his right arm shaped like a massive, gnarly mace with a black coat over its spikes. The giant's eyes are filled with a battle-crazed insanity as he flew closer to the boy.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THIS!" Katakuri bellowed fiercely. Back to Luffy, the speeding right arm hit its last corner and the boy finally launched his attack at the flying giant with his strongest attack in his new form to defeat Katakuri and bring him down on his back.

**"KING COBRA!" **Luffy's fist blitzed past him and as it reaches closer to Katakuri, rainbow colored waves forms around the arm and coated it. Then, all of a sudden, a giant golden snake-like figure that looks like a cobra emerged around the fist, it's like the snake is made out of beautiful, radiant, yet ferocious flames. The cobra hissed and roared then it went back to the fist, and the rubber fist enlarges.

The entire surreal mirror world tremors and shakes as the two warriors launched their strongest attacks at each other, with nothing but their iron-clad, vicious, and savage determination and will to best their opponent.

**"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Katakuri bellowed monstrously as his attack hovers over Luffy's head

**"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Luffy roared ferociously as his attack speed towards Katakuri's stomach.

In a split second, Luff's **King Cobra **lands a crushing blow in Katakuri's stomach, reeling the giant back with his face filled with immense pain. But unfortunately for Luffy, Katakuri managed to summon enough strength to land his **Buzz Cut Mochi **on Luffy's head, pinning the rubber boy in the floor, making Luffy feel excruciating pain. The two combatants despite being hit by their opponent's attack mustered up their last reserves of strength in their attacks before the collision of the attacks cause a massive white explosion that sends a powerful shockwave that sends rubble and shattered glass all across the world before the entire world is engulfed by a massive white light.

* * *

_**somewhere else...**_

*groans*

A pair of eyes blinked open.

"T-That was strange, what happened back there?" The person groaned. The person opened its eyes fully before a flash of light blinds it, making the person wince.

"That's too bright...take my time, take my time."

The person close its eyes to wait for its eyes to get adjusted to the brightness, and sadly, it would seems that it would take a while for it to be adjusted to the brightness.

"W-What?! W-Where am I, what just happened? How did I get here?" The person asked itself. The person then lifts itself up and suddenly, an extremely sharp pain sends it reeling back, making it wince severely. This pain was unlike any the person has felt before and the source of it comes from its left abdomen.

The person puts its hand on it, trying to rub it to soothe it but did little. "What in the-? What's going on? Why do I feel pain, ugh...the last thing I can remember was that-."

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!"

A relief-filled woman voice called out. The person turned to where the source of the voice came from and hears a door opening. The woman sets the tray on top of a table with wheels beside the person's bed. "You've been out for quite a while, you gave us quite a scare back there." The woman spoke in a distinct, exotic-like accent, one that the person had never heard before.

The person let out a groan as it felt the pain that sears its left side, in which the woman grew concerned and reach out to grab its arm to stop it from trying to soothe it. "Please, I would advise that you would avoid applying pressure to that area. In all honesty, we were shocked that you was still alive when we first saw you."

"W-What happened? W-Where am I?" The person groaned.

The woman let out a small smile. "You're in the hospital, silly. We found you lying in a grassy field where a few passerbys saw you and called us to come get you. You were on the verge of being in a coma if it weren't for us arriving on time."

The patient moves its head left to right in utter bewilderment. How did it get here, where exactly is it? The person is obviously shocked, bewildered, and confused as to what is going on. The last thing it remembered before passing out was falling on back after founding something in a small boy he was-

"Gah!"

The nurse flinched slightly at the pained yelp from the patient before reaching out and puts her hand on its shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?! Has the pain came back even worse?" she asked urgently.

The patient grabbed its hand and rub the temples to soothe the sharp pain it felt. In fact, its whole body felt extremely sore as even the tiniest of movement would send its body in a world of unimaginable pain. Right before the patient does something, the nurse gently pushed the patient back into bed and takes out some bottles that contains something in it. She then pops one of the bottles open and takes out what it seems to be a pill and the cup of water from the lunch tray.

"I need you to open your mouth, this will help relieve the pain," the nurse instructed.

The patient opened its mouth and felt the nurse pop the pill in its mouth. Right before she gives it a drink, she gives the patient further instructions. "Now please, I need you to take your time while you drink, because if you overdo it or drink too fast or how you normally eat, you will feel even more pain and you will risk getting into shock. Our diagnosis shows that you haven't ate or drank anything for the nearly two days. So please, drink your water and take your pill slowly."

The person nodded slightly after taking the nurse's instructions and lowered its mouth to intake more liquid. The nurse slowly puts the cup at the person's lips, making the person wanting to just down the entire water but after listening to the warning about his body's long absence of food and water, it is not worth the risk. So it only open its mouth slightly further as the person tried its absolute best not to shudder in relief after feeling a splash of ice cold water touching its dry lips and tongue.

The patient took in some of the water and held it in its mouth, savoring the refreshing, relieving, cool, and crisp taste of water before slowly downing the water with the pill sloshing in it down its extremely parched throat in very loud gulps. Little by little, the person felt its body beginning to wake and take in the water to rehydrate itself and feeling the pill hitting the bottom of its stomach with the acids already beginning to start their functions.

The woman retreats the cup from the patient's mouth to wait for it to intake the liquid and pill until its appropriate to give it some more water. Her stern yet concerned expression turned to one of ease as she saw the pained grimace shifted to one of calmness and serenity.

After what it seems to be like minutes, the person finally opened its eyes and for the first time, the light didn't sear its eyes. The person's vision finally clears up and takes in the environment its in. The environment appears to be a room of sorts. The room is porcelain white and the walls are a light baby blue. The lights appears to be ceiling lights as they shine its brightness in the already bright room. The person looked to its left and founds another bed that is empty, but what grabbed its attention is an IV stand with bags of fluid and its obvious that the fluids are hooked up to it.

The patient turns to the right and founds a machine that keeps a steady beeping with numbers and a screen on it, again, an obvious indication that the machine is a heart monitor. Feeling comfortable of the hospital room, the person lets out a long sigh to ease the remaining of its tense nerves. Right before the person goes back to another moment of thinking, it heard a light chuckle.

"My, I'm glad that you're finally better. I know this room may not be stylistic, but at least its helpful to ease the mind. Sometimes I come in these rooms just to have a few moments of solitude whenever I'm not busy," the nurse mused.

The person remembered of the nurse and very slowly lifted itself to sit up to take a look at the woman who was caring for it. The person turns to the woman and she lets out a small gasp of surprise as she takes in the person's eyes.

To the person, the woman appears to be in her early 30's with long black hair tied to a bun. She has black eyes and thick eyelashes and a few bags around her eyes. She has smooth caramel skin and she wears the standard white nurse's outfit with the hat on her head. She has no socks on and wears black slip ons.

To the nurse, this person is unlike anyone she had ever seen before in her life. Never once she came across a young teenage boy with short spiky crimson hair. She seen redheads before but not crimsonheads. The other features that stood out are the arched eyebrows, sharp eyes with thick eyelashes. What especially surprising was the color of the eyes. The nurse had met many people with different eye colors. Most of the time they are either black, brown, a few blue, green, and gray to get by. But she never saw anyone with the same color of eyes as the hair, crimson.

But they are just the tip of the iceberg. The one feature of the boy's face that made the nurse's eyes widen in surprise and intrigue is the boy's mouth. The boy has two stitched up vertical scars coming down to the corners of his mouth. It's without a doubt he had the scars for a long time. But the one thing that really grabbed her are his teeth.

Instead of normal teeth, the boy has pointy, sharp fangs. Fangs so long that they would put an ordinary vampire's to shame. Two pairs of fangs appears on the corners of his mouth, with the two rear fangs appearing to be tusks and the frontal be normal fangs. The boy didn't have just those four long fangs, but whenever she peeks at his mouth, his entire mouth are filled with normal sized sharp teeth. Despite her best efforts not to appear to be extremely shocked, she couldn't help but be flabbergasted by the appearance of his mouth.

The boy notices the nurse's expression raised his eyebrow. "I know, you never seen teeth like these before. Go ahead and be frightened of it."

That snapped the nurse out of her stupor as she straightened herself out. "Oh no, it's not the fact that I am scared or anything, it's just that you have a very peculiar mouth. I met with people with bizarre features but never something so outlandish as your teeth. If I have to be honest, they're pretty cool."

That earned a slight look of surprise from the boy. Normally, he would expect her to be afraid and call him a monster or something for seeing his mouth and he would get furious and attack, but now he's not so bothered with it. And the last thing he expects was for someone he never seen before to compliment his abnormal, razor sharp teeth.

The boy takes a good look at the nurse to see any form of lie or deception if she is saying that to show pity, but all he found was genuine intrigue, curiosity, and slight awe. He inwardly let out a small sigh of relief knowing that the nurse is not judgmental on people's outward appearances.

"Thank you, ummm...sorry, but I never catch your name," the boy said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! Pardon me, my name is Maria Casagrande Santiago, but normally it's Maria Santiago. Call me Maria for short," the now named Maria answered with a smile. "And may I ask of your name?"

The boy stared at Maria. For some unknown, unexplained reason, he came into a place he never seen before, with a person he never comes across before. Though he never met everyone, but never someone that looks so...normal, to put it lightly.

But despite of being muddled as to what had happened, he's more than willing to let Maria guide him into wherever he need to go. The least he can do is be thankful that Maria and the rest of the doctors put him back together after finding him on the brink of a coma, worst case death.

And so, the boy gave Maria his name, and unknown to Maria, this name is going to make her remember it for the rest of her life.

"Katakuri. I'm Charlotte Katakuri, but you can call me Katakuri."

_End of chapter_

* * *

**_AAAAAAAAND CUT! It seems that our boy Katakuri has landed upon the Loud House universe and the first face he sees is Maria Santiago. Sorry if all of y'all expecting for Katakuri to meet the Louds at the moment, but don't worry, either in the next or later chapters, he will. How will he be integrated into the wildest family in the world? Well, you just have to wait and find out! _**

**_I'm sincerely sorry if any of you guys find the story to be a mess. I'm just trying to do something new by having Katakuri having little to no memory as to what happened. So far, the only thing he remembers is the end of his fight against Luffy, he doesn't remember the rest of his family or anything of that. And yes, like I stated before, Katakuri has reverted to a child, so the plot will be more believable than having a 48 year old man taking part of a large family. How strange will that be? _**

**_And yes, I know this story is not in the crossover section, but I just want it to be open to a larger audience and I hope that it'll be acceptable for you guys and gals. Hopefully the next chapter won't take long, I just need to update my first story The Ultimate Big Brother then work on this story. I will do my best not to overload myself with multiple stories since these two are plot driven stories, _****very long _plot driven stories. But I want this story to be a little lighter than my first story since Danganronpa is dark with the themes of despair, death, betrayal, and distrust. So I honestly hope this story will make you One Piece and Loud House fans happy!_**

**_So until next time!_**

**_Oh, and if you want to be a beta-reader, pretty please PM me so we can get started so next time the grammar and story structures will be more coherent. _**

**_So please like, favorite, follow, and review! Any flames or destructive and/or void criticism will be in the Loud House boiler._**

**_Until then, see ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2: A New World pt 2

**Chapter 2: A New Place pt. 2**

_**AN: Yoooo, what is up, what is good...Goku D. Uzumaki here with a brand new chapter of Charlotte Loud Katakuri! I just want to thank you all for the favorites and follows of this upcoming story already! Please review if I'm missing anything or any compliments, no flames, please. Last time we left off we had Katakuri as a teenager in the Royal Woods Hospital with Maria Santiago as his nurse. She will give him the rundown as to where he is and Katakuri would find someplace he would be if he couldn't find anywhere suitable for him. And of course, unfortunately, his pelican eel mouth would attract some...unwanted attention to say the least? How would he react and how would he find a place that would take him as he is? Well, read and find out!**_

* * *

"Kata...kuri?" Maria queried with a raised eyebrow. The crimsonhead boy nodded in response. "Wow, what a really interesting name that is."

"My name means 'violet flower' if you want to know the meaning behind it," he added.

The nurse nodded as she took in Katakuri's name. "Well then Katakuri, I guess you want to know how you end up here and all, right?"

"That would be very helpful, yes."

Maria pulled up a clipboard and looked through the papers. "You were in pretty nasty shape the first time we saw you. Like I said earlier, a group of joggers found you lying down on the ground in an empty park with you suffering from severe bruises. What really made shocked us was how were you still alive with the massive, nasty wound you had on the left side of your abdomen. We probably figured you were stabbed from like a mugging but I doubt that would be the case. No knife in the world would ever leave a stab wound so deep and bloody. Thankfully, they called us and we arrived at you on time right before you're gone into a coma."

Katakuri looked at his bandaged stomach and laid his hand on the stab area and winced a bit from the tenderness of the wound. He tried to remember how he received such a grievous wound but his mind came back blank, its once again feeble attempt of recalling what had happened that made him land in an unknown environment.

"Now my question to you is this: what has happened to you that made you end up in a public place lying down on the near verge of death?" Maria asked looking at the boy.

Katakuri tried to recall as to how did he end up receiving the wound and his unknown landing in a strange environment. And like before, his mind gave him nothing. "I...I honestly can't remember how...it was all a blur," he replied with a hazy tone.

The Hispanic woman gave him a look of concern before nodding. He definitely got a case of memory loss from his condition and how he ends up. For the time being, she puts her clipboard away as she gave him a soft smile. "Well, I pray that you do regain your memory and hopefully you can be able to report it to the police if you can remember the perpetrators who did that to you. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Katakuri nodded. "I will, I'll let you know. And thanks for helping me out."

Maria chuckled a bit as she waved her hand a bit. "No need to thank me, silly. It's my job to help."

The boy began to sit up to move around a bit but Maria put her hand on his chest to push him back slightly. "Whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

Katakuri titled his head slightly at the gesture. "I was about to move around to stretch and-"

"Oh no no no, young man. That injury was not some kiddie scrape or anything. You need more bed rest," Maria refuted with a stern look.

"But I'm awake and-"

"I don't care if you're awake or snoring. If you move around with your injury still healing, you'll aggravate it and delay your recovery. Also, you had a serious headache along with it. So until you are completely recovered, you must stay in your room until we give the ok," Maria interrupted with a serious look, as she pointed at Katakuri as a mother would.

The crimsonhead boy stared with his same confused look at the stern nurse telling him to stay in bed until he recovers. Even though he can walk it off, his defiance will only make Maria more upset at his obstinance.

Katakuri laid back down as he relaxes. "Alright, if you say so." Maria's face formed a smile. "How long will I have to stay here?" he asked.

The nurse turns back to her clipboard and looks over the charts and sheets. "By the looks of it, I say that you will be up and about in a little over a week, mainly ten days. We took care of the severity of the injury during surgery and it left you unconscious for a week. So I'm confident that the serious part of the wound is taken care of. The rest of the ten days will let you regrow skin and tissue, but I will refrain from touching if I were you," she informed him, with Katakuri nodding after taking in the information.

"And by the way, right before your day of release, who is your family? We hadn't been able to know who your family is that we would notify of your condition, so I would like to know who your family is to let them know of your condition," Maria asked.

That question caught the boy off-guard. He just realized that he came into this unknown world by himself with no one he calls family. None of his fellow siblings or mother came with him. While his situation makes him worry about his siblings' well-being of not having their big brother with them to help and support them, he calmed himself down that his family is plenty capable of not having him around for the time being. So while he can't remember how he came into this place, he does remember all of his brothers and sisters and his mother.

Katakuri surmised that telling Maria that he has an 80 plus family won't be the best move, so he decided to give her the best answer in this situation.

"I don't have a family."

The Hispanic woman's face turned into one of shock and bewilderment as she heard this strange boy's answer to her question. She probably had heard it wrong. "I-I'm sorry, but what did you say?" she asked.

"I don't have a family. I don't know who they are," he answered again.

The shock on the woman's face is unspeakable. How can a family be so cold and heartless as to abandon their son into the world and let him get almost killed by some random thug? How could they be so careless?! The more Maria thinks about Katakuri's family, the more livid she becomes, and some very...dark thoughts began to form in her head, a myriad of ways she could do to make the boy's family pay for letting the world almost take his life. Maria's face formed into a scowl for imagining such thoughts, her fury beginning to aim at the irresponsible family for not caring that their son had almost been murdered by some street thug.

_Dios Mio._

But the woman shook those thoughts, now's not the time for thinking on the family, it's the time to do whatever she can do to help Katakuri find a suitable place to call home. Maria's scowl dropped and in place is a sympathetic, soft frown. She placed her hand on Katakuri's shoulder and stared at him, black eyes meeting with crimson ones.

"I am so sorry, Katakuri, I truly am. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life like that, I just wanted to know that you have those that support you. But since you told me that you don't know who your family is, I...I don't know what to say," Maria said sadly, her voice choked up.

Katakuri let out a small sigh. "It's okay, it's no big deal, actually-"

"It is a big deal!" Maria shouted, startling Katakuri as the woman leaned over with tears almost spilling out. "Whatever has happened to you is no excuse for a family to disregard their child and leave them to die out in the world and almost get killed by scum! That is absolutely no excuse whatsoever for a mother and father to let their son get put out and get stabbed!"

Katakuri's eyes widened as he stared at Maria with a stunned expression. He wasn't expecting such an extreme reaction from the woman, despite the fact that he decided to play the orphan card to avoid suspicion. The boy can only stare and listen to the poor Hispanic woman's breakdown from his parentless life. Maria wiped away her tears as she pulled back and stared at the floor with an empty expression.

"I...I'm sorry Katakuri, but...whenever I hear that a child has died...I couldn't help but let out a cry because the world is so...cold. So many lives are going by day by day, whether they be men, women...children. Lives that could've been saved, lives that could've had another chance of living. And I know I can't save everyone, I know that...but that's the reason why I decided to work as a nurse. To not only support my family in times of need...b-but to...at least do my best and save lives any way I can when help is needed," Maria explained quietly, with Katakuri listening with a soft expression.

"A-A-And when I heard the c-call...w-when I heard that the person that n-n-needed saving was a-a-an innocent kid...with his side split open...I almost fainted. The very thought of another kid harmed in a gruesome way in my hometown sickens me to my stomach." Fresh tears dropped on the floor as the quiet room is now filled with Maria's sobbing and sniffling. "B-But I pulled through...despite my superiors told me to back out and leave it to the professionals...I still insisted on wanting to join the rescue. And when I got there...when I saw you on the ground..." Maria's face turns into a slight green from the grotesque memory of seeing Katakuri's nearly disemboweled state, covering her hand over her mouth to conceal the contents in her stomach threatening to rise up.

After a few seconds of Maria keeping her stomach and mind intact, she continues on with her story. "The very thought and sight of a child in that state were too much for me, I almost felt my knees dropping from the horrific sight. But I kept my promise and mustered enough strength to get you into that ambulance and take you here to stabilize you and stitch you right up. It took us hours, almost two days on end to keep you alive...to keep you not from losing any more blood that'll kill you. After we managed to stabilize you and leave you in recovery...I broke down." Maria's lip quivered and her body shook from the memory of her after the surgery.

"I left the room, and I-I couldn't hold it in anymore...and I let out all of what my stomach contained. I spew out chucks after chucks to give my belly some relief, but that wasn't even enough. I cried...I cried and cried, screaming to the heavens, letting out all of my pain and sorrows from seeing you almost dead. Another child would've been lost, another one would've been lost if it weren't for me coming along and doing the fullest of my abilities to keep you alive, to live with another chance after a close encounter with death..."

Maria lifted up her face and stared at Katakuri with a tearful yet determined expression that allows Katakuri to fully see the visual turmoil and sorrow she had experienced. "S-So that's why I became a nurse...so I can do whatever I can to let another person see the light of another day...to help make an innocent child to enjoy their lives to the fullest, instead of being taken away by a common crook from a family's carelessness!" she exclaimed tearfully yet firmly, placing her hand over her heart, allowing Katakuri to see her heartache and turmoil at the forefront.

Katakuri stared at the woman with an increased amount of respect and empathy. He didn't know that Maria went through so much for his sake, to keep him alive and fix him from a wound he inflicted on himself. The thought of putting her through such a rollercoaster because of him made the boy feel guilty. He never wanted her to go through so much for his survival, to have her almost pass out from the overwhelming shock and horror of seeing a child in a horrific state. Katakuri eyes kept watching on Maria's breakdown, taking in much more of her. A kind, gentle, and helpful woman with no experience in a field that is too much for her mind to take had managed to pull through and brought him here and her and many other doctors, nurses, and surgeons working on him to keep him alive...to keep her promise to save as many lives as she can.

And so, Katakuri did the only way to respond after hearing such a tearful and heartbroken confession:

He sat up, ignoring the pain from his side and wrapped his arm around the trembling Maria, with the woman gladly returning the hug with all her might, her sobs stifled by the boy's shoulder. Katakuri patted Maria's back as he looked at her pouring out her heart for his well-being, in which he himself had harmed. Katakuri knew that while this place is unknown to him, he's not cold enough to not care for a stranger who did their absolute best to save him from his own recklessness. He'll have to find a way to get around this world better, but right now, all his concerns are focusing on caressing the traumatized woman.

The room is now filled with Maria's sobbing and Katakuri's comforting, the monotone beeping of the machine silence by the woman's grief.

_End of chapter_

* * *

_**AN: Yeah yeah, I know, this chapter is extremely short and not enough going on but I thought that I will establish Katakuri and Mari'a relationship for down the road. And while this story will focus on Katakuri's involvement with the Loud family, I decide to give good old Maria Santiago some character. And while it may seem cliche and out of character of her, I wanted to give her some screentime and adding more stuff after such a heartfelt moment will be too jarring. But don't worry, as soon as I have enough time from work and taking care of my new baby brother, I will increase the length of this chapter so I could be able to break the 10K word mark with just two chapters.**_

_**And if you haven't checked out the Ultimate Big Brother, please do, a new chapter has been posted! Please like, review, follow, and favorite! Any flames or destructive criticism will be in the Loud House boiler. **_

_**AND IF YOU WANT TO BE A BETA-READER, PLEASE PM ME AND WE WILL GO FROM THERE!**_

_**AND AS ALWAYS, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...BUH-BYE!**_


End file.
